In His Bed, at Grimmauld Place, 4am
by TMBlue
Summary: COMPLETE! Christmas 1998. Ron wakes up, in the middle of the night, to a mostly naked Hermione in his bed.


_**A/N:** So, this is a **pure smut,** slightly longer than drabble length little thing that I wrote a couple weeks ago and posted to Tumblr. But it's Smutty Wednesday today, so here you go. Hope you enjoy! *hides behind sofa*_

* * *

He opened his eyes very slowly to the dark room, realising the pattering and slushing of sleet down his window must have woken him. But, though his room in this old, drafty house was often quite cold, it hadn't been that way for the past week… all because of the second, almost naked body in bed with him.

Under his blanket, Hermione's bare back was a couple of inches away from his bare front, which he thought was really too far away, so he tightened his grip around her waist and scooted closer, until they were tightly skin to skin. She let out a breathy little moan, and he hadn't known she was awake… or maybe she still wasn't, just reacting to him in her sleep. Either way, hearing her gave him a jolt of shivery pleasure, and he spread his hand over her hip.

She pressed her body harder back into him, and he groaned into her hair as it puffed to cover his nose and mouth. Her hand slid back along his thigh, over the cotton of his boxers, and he was sure she was awake now. He opened his mouth to say something, but then her arse shifted against his crotch, and his eyes clamped shut for a moment, forgetting coherent thought.

She made a sound like a sleepy hum of a question, and he reacted immediately by angling his hand from her hip down along the crease at the top of her thigh, until his long fingers moved between her legs, over the wet cotton of her knickers. She pressed her head back a bit hard against his face, crushing his nose, but he _really_ didn't mind as her hand moved back to squeeze between her own arse and his now painful erection to grab him through his boxers. He swore unintelligibly into her hair, grinding his body a bit against hers, her legs clamping tight around his hand.

He was still far from used to this feeling, waking up to another person in his bed, the idea that he could shag her anytime he liked because she wanted him to. Not to mention the fact that the body in question also happened to be the person he was madly, completely, blindingly in love with…

It made his head spin, his heart beat faster… and blood rush south as she worked her hand under boxer elastic to touch his bare skin. He slid his hand very slowly out from between her legs, and she protested with a groan, making him grin with excitement, knowing how much she loved what he was doing. Especially when he moved his hand down again, slipping under the elastic of her knickers this time. She arched her back a bit and moved her hips to angle herself more firmly into his hand, and as quickly as he had done to her, she removed the hand that had been wrapped tightly around him, halfway inside his pants. He heard himself make a sound so similar to the one she'd made when he'd momentarily removed his hand from her that he would have probably laughed if he wasn't already so lost in lust.

She reached down the front of her own body and tried to work her knickers off her hips without losing contact with the two, long fingers that were currently partially inside of her. He closed his eyes for a moment and shuddered with pleasure, her head ducking forward a bit as he was finally forced to pull his hand up, dragging wet fingers over her stomach, up the centre of her chest before covering her right breast, forearm squeezing her body tight.

She wiggled her hips and frantically tried to push her knickers the rest of the way off. Some part of him registered coherence enough to help, withdrawing his arm from across her to hook his thumb in the left side of her knickers and tug them down. She abandoned moving them any further once her arse was fully bare, reaching back instead to yank his pants down, too. He covered her hand with his, and, as soon as he was bare, she shivered out a breathy moan, aligning him with the heat between her legs.

She leaned forward a bit, to give him a better angle, and he ran a shaking hand down the smooth expanse of her back before gripping her hip and pushing slowly inside her, listening, over the pounding in his ears, to the broken, high-pitched squeal she let out as he filled her.

They'd never done it exactly like this before, and, when he pressed his palm low across her thin stomach, he could feel himself moving inside her. He slid his fingers down between her thighs again, pressing her hips hard back into him as he thrust into her. She gasped and met his rhythm, reaching out to fist a hand in his sheets and draw her upper body further forward, away from his chest, but giving him a clear view of her arse as he moved his hand more quickly, mounting pleasure between them both as her breathing accelerated... then she held her breath.

His fingertips were touching where they were joined, feeling himself slide out and back into her, one more time, before he ducked his head to half-clamp his teeth into the back of her ear as her thighs clenched tight around his hand, little spasms moving out through her body… A tiny, shaky, mousy sound stuttered out from her parted lips as he moaned heavily into her ear.

They remained joined for several long moments, her body going slack and his pulse slowly returning to normal. Finally, he slid out of her, removing his fingers from between her legs and tugging his pants half-heartedly back up, doing the same for her, before settling quite content with his hand covering her hipbone.

They breathed in near-unison for several seconds, and he could hardly believe what they'd just done. They'd shagged many times before, but this felt different… somehow more adult… like they were going to stay here forever. But they'd been so long apart prior her Christmas holiday, and he was already afraid of getting too attached to this… when she had to go again in another week. Bloody Hogwarts.

"Hey," she said, and he could hear her smile, so he pulled her hair back away from her face to see the corner of her upturned mouth.

"Hey," he grinned back.

"Sorry," she sighed, shifting the tiniest bit forward.

"What?" he laughed. "What for?"

"It's the middle of the night."

"Don't ever let that stop you…"

She laughed lightly in return and tilted a bit to try and see him, but she gave up quickly, flipping all the way over to face him instead. His eyes flicked down to her bare chest, and she playfully rolled her eyes, grinning as he shrugged.

"That was fucking hot," he pointed out, and she laughed again.

"It was all your fault," she said. "You were touching me in your sleep."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Was I?"

"Just a bit. I liked it. And you've done it before, you know…"

He chuckled and shook his head awkwardly against his pillow, draping his arm over her waist.

"Do we really have to go with Harry and Ginny to breakfast? Seems like a much better idea to just stay right here til you have to go back next week…"

"Oh," she smiled, "I don't expect they'll miss us. Your mum, however, might come by to bring food and wonder why we've been locked in your room for days…"

"You actually think she'll bring us food?" he asked excitedly. "Then we really _don't_ have to leave til January."

She bit her grinning lip and snuggled in closer until her bare chest was pressed lightly to his, the tip of her nose just barely touching his as she smiled wider, eyes soft and full of so much love. He reached up to cup her face in his hand, and, as she blinked slowly in the dark, he lifted and tilted his head to kiss her parted lips, so gently it nearly lulled him back to half-sleep, her mouth moving warmly against his. Her hand crawled up his spine and spread over his shoulder blade, and the sleet kept falling outside, but they were warm and comfortable and perfect.

She withdrew her lips only far enough back to breathe, he swiped his thumb across her cheek, and she slid her foot between his shins, heart beating sounding and calmly now against his chest.


End file.
